1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus and a control method for the same, and more particularly to power control technology in an image capturing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the transmission capacity that is required between image sensors and circuits for image processing connected thereto has increased following increases in both the pixel count of image sensors and the readout speed from image sensors. Technology for efficiently transmitting image data by transmitting image data to which header information including identification information of the pixel data has been added over a plurality of transmission lines connecting image sensors with circuits for image processing has been disclosed in this context (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-120158).
The technology disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-120158 enables high capacity transmission between image sensors and circuits for image processing to be realized with smaller scale circuitry.
On the other hand, the increased number of transmission lines between image sensors and circuits for image processing following the increase in transmission capacity requirements is assumed to increase the power consumption required for transmission. Technology for controlling power supply to transmission lines between image sensors and circuits for image processing and to individual circuits in order to efficiently reduce power consumption is thus desired.